


Ссора

by EstateGiallo



Series: Жизнь после побега [2]
Category: Farsantes
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstateGiallo/pseuds/EstateGiallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гильермо и Педро пытаются адаптироваться в новой жизни. Приквел к "Солнечному свету", но читать его нужно после.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ссора

_\- И я оставил сына, ну черт с ним с домом, ладно, сына, работу, которая была почти моей жизнью, друзей, всю мою жизнь ради вот этого?_

Фраза жгла огнем. Нет, даже не так. Педро казалось, что он уже выгорел изнутри, мгновенно, в ту самую минуту, когда Гийе бросил ему это в лицо, а теперь словно кто-то ходил по горячим углям пепелища. Точнее, не кто-то, а Элена, которая в данную минуту скидывала с опухших ног туфли на толстом каблуке и устраивалась на диванчике напротив. Хмыкнула, видимо, из чистого уважения к Педро поправила песочного цвета шорты, так чтобы не видно было трусы в горошек, натянула посильнее дутую куртку – все же осень, и к вечеру становилось прохладно, пристроила на толстых молочных коленях ноутбук и задала вопрос:  
\- Так что случилось? 

Они сидели в ресторанчике в старом городе, в отдельной кабинке, - к счастью, у Элены были деньги, чтоб ее оплатить. Педро уже давно не чувствовал стыда за такие вещи. Ну, или старался думать, что не чувствует стыда. Он повертел в руках спичечный коробок. 

\- Стоило вас оставить на один день, как что-то уже произошло. Гише рвет и мечет там, ты сидишь тут, и у тебя вид, как будто твоя жизнь кончена. Ну, или вообще жизнь кончена, - заметила Элена, не отрывая взгляда от ноутбука. Как она говорила сама, девушка-программист – это диагноз.

\- А нет? – с горьким смехом спросил Педро. Он провел рукой по отросшим волосам. Это тоже была идея Гийе – новая внешность для нового паспорта. 

Элена посмотрела на него как на умалишенного. 

\- Давай рассказывай, - мрачно сказала она.

Мяться не было никакого смысла. Элена была единственной, кто мог ему помочь. Педро выложил все в деталях. Как Гийе в очередной раз заговорил о том, чтобы съездить в Аргентину, а он в очередной раз испугался, что тот не сможет вернуться и он останется тут один, и как слово за слово все это докатилось до того, что…

\- И тогда он так сказал, - стараясь удержать слезы, заключил он. 

\- Но это разве неправда? – спросила Элена.

\- Что?

\- Ну, разве неправда, что он бросил все ради тебя?

\- А… вот так?!

\- Знаешь, кого вы мне напоминаете? Няньку с коляской с младенцем. Гише может жить без тебя, а ты почему-то без него не можешь. Тебе 37 лет, ау, Педро, очнись уже! Хватит изображать щеночка-потеряшку! Ты взрослый мужчина, ты свободен, ты в стране, в которой полно возможностей. Как можно скулить «я без него умру»? Тебе не кажется, что Гише уже одного младенца воспитал и второго ему уже явно не по возрасту воспитывать? 

\- Значит, ты хочешь сказать, что это я заставил его все бросить и ехать со мной?

\- А нет? – передразнила Элена. – Разве не ты поставил его перед выбором – или ты уезжаешь вместе со мной, или я иду в тюрьму? 

\- Но ведь это был его выбор!

\- А там действительно было, из чего выбрать? Ты бы сел или тебя бы убили, и он бы всю жизнь мучился, считая, что это его вина? 

На секунду Педро показалось, что он сейчас просто умрет от боли, от ужаса, который был внутри. Но в каком-то смысле Элена была права. Он ведь действительно поставил Гийе в такие условия. 

\- Но я его люблю! Ты не понимаешь, каково мне было – в бегах, денег почти нет, скрываешься у людей, которые не знают, верить тебе или не верить, и так боятся, что ошиблись, что вот-вот тебя сдадут. И он мне говорит, что не поедет со мной, что я должен строить свою собственную жизнь. 

\- Твоя жена тебя тоже чуть не пристрелила, потому что любила. У вас любовь прям как сертификат о праве на собственность, - фыркнула Элена и сердито застучала по клавишам. – Но это все романтика, а вот что ты собираешься делать дальше? 

\- Я не знаю. 

Он и вправду не знал. До сегодняшнего дня его жизнь казалась определенной. Точнее, он не думал о том, что она неопределенная. У Гийе был хоть какой-то доход от сдачи дома, и его, пусть со скрипом, но хватало на двоих. Сердце сжалось в мучительном спазме, и слезы все же брызнули. Он не мог, просто не мог представить свою жизнь без него. Но кажется, это надо сделать. Элена права. Каким бы ужасным все это ни казалось, он взрослый мужчина и он на свободе. И нельзя, и вправду нельзя так зависеть от кого-то.

Он вздрогнул, вспоминая, как Камила наставила на него пистолет, и он, все еще не веря до конца, а может быть, от внутренней ярости, потому что уже не мог выносить всю эту ситуацию, не мог больше лгать и злился на то, что она не отпускает его, сказал: «Гийермо». И его любовь чуть не стоила ему жизни. И стоила бы, если бы тот, кому он был нужен живым, не выстрелил чуть раньше, чем Камила. Это его и спасло. Пуля ушла в плечо, не задев ни жизненно-важных сосудов, ни сердца. 

Гийе ему уже выговаривал за это. Тогда, когда Педро, основательно перед этим напившись, все-таки рассказал. 

\- Так нельзя, ми аморсито, - говорил Гийе. – Ты же понимаешь, что так нельзя?!

Кажется, так действительно нельзя. Ну, или больше так нельзя. 

\- Денег я тебе, конечно, дам. Потом, Гише уедет через несколько дней, опять будешь жить у меня. Ну, или иди скажи ему, пусть сам уходит – ему безопаснее. Но уже пора что-то делать со своей жизнью, Педро. Ты не можешь вечно использовать Гише. Что бы он ни сделал, тебе так никогда не хватит. 

\- Спасибо, денег у меня немного есть. Если не хватит, я попрошу. Уеду в Мадрид и устроюсь в супермаркет, - усмехнулся он. – В конце концов, я когда-то работал продавцом, чтобы оплатить учебу. 

Работал и ненавидел каждую секунду своей работы. 

Элена наконец подняла на него взгляд. 

\- Эй, ну не кисни! Ты красивый мужик. У тебя еще десять будет таких, как Гийе. Только посмирнее и помоложе. Через пару-тройку лет все забудется, вот увидишь. 

_Через пару-тройку лет все забудется…_ Он повторил себе это после бессонной ночи, сидя на пригорке на берегу Тахо. За несколько таких, рассветных прогулок, он уже выучил здесь все тропки, и знал, где можно подойти так, чтобы спрыгнуть в воду. Спрыгнуть. Это казалось куда легче, намного легче, чем жить. Но, какими бы ни были обидными слова, Гийе тоже не заслужил его труп. Может, он его и не любит так сильно, чтобы жить с ним вдали от всего, но, Элена права, он сделал для него слишком много. А он, Педро, действительно требует от него все больше и больше. Эти двое правы, так нельзя. Он должен отпустить Гийе. Решиться и отпустить. Гийе не виноват в том, что он, Педро, схватился когда-то за пистолет Мигеля Анхеля, и не может отвечать за его жизнь. 

Педро обернулся и обвел взглядом город наверху. Он был здесь так счастлив, не смотря ни на что. Но он ошибся - счастье нельзя строить за счет других. Ну, или, по крайней мере, ему никогда это не удавалось. Что ж, теперь он попытается жить полностью своей, свободной, жизнью. А если это не удастся, в Мадриде тоже есть река…

Домой он пришел, когда улицы уже стали потихоньку заполняться людьми. Позавтракать и забрать вещи. Вещей за несколько месяцев здесь накопилось немного, и, конечно, он мог бы попросить принести их Элену, но ему хотелось уехать прямо сейчас. Чем скорее он оборвет эти мучащие Гийе отношения, тем лучше. Сейчас, пока гнев у того не выветрился, уйти проще. Через пару дней Гийе еще вдруг отойдет и опять решит жертвовать собой ради него, и из этого опять выйдет ровно то же, что и сейчас. 

Он торопливо выпил кофе, стараясь не задерживаться взглядом ни на чем, чтобы не давать себе повода для сожалений хотя бы в эти минуты, быстро покидал в дорожную сумку все, что было внизу и в ванной. Потом надел куртку, встал на лестнице в пяти ступеньках от двери в их комнату и, изо всех сил стараясь заглушить волнами поднимавшуюся изнутри боль, всерьез задумался, стоит ли действительно идти наверх и не попросить ли все же это сделать Элену. Пожалуй, он так и поступит. Сейчас вернется в хостел, ляжет спать, а к вечеру позвонит ей и попросит проводить его в Мадрид. Только вот…

Он перевел взгляд на бронзовую ручку, которую нужно было повернуть, чтобы открыть дверь, поставил сумку на ступеньку и все-таки поднялся. Он просто не может уйти, не взглянув на Гийермо в последний раз. Это уж точно выше его сил. 

Педро скинул кроссовки и прошел на цыпочках по толстому ковру. Гийермо лежал на своей половине, на боку, повернув голову в сторону окна. Взгляд отмечал милые сердцу детали – сбитая простыня, именно так, как всегда бывало, когда Педро не спалось и он уходил ночью посидеть в гостиную, пластиковая белая чашка на ночном столике, полотенце на стуле поверх халата – Гийе словно нарочно создавал этот небольшой беспорядок. Окно было приоткрыто, и в него тянуло осенним холодом. 

Одеяло закрывало Гийе почти всего, наружу торчала только самая макушка. Тот что-то бормотал во сне, как делал это довольно часто. Педро остановился, раздумывая, идти ли дальше, на сердце лежала такая тяжесть, словно кто-то стискивал его в руках, пытаясь выжать из него остатки крови. Нет, хватит! Иначе он никогда не уйдет!

Он уже собирался сделать шаг к двери, как вдруг Гийе одним махом сбросил с себя одеяло, развернулся, и, уставившись в потолок закрытыми глазами, быстро, нервно заговорил:  
\- Мигель, постой! Ты же хотел убить меня, Мигель! Не трогай Педро! Пожалуйста, убей меня, не трогай Педро, Мигель! 

Педро обомлел. От ужаса он не мог двинуться с места. 

\- Мигель! Нееет! – истошно завопил Гийе и забился на постели, словно в агонии, и вдруг сделал рывок всем телом и оказался на самом краю.

Педро опомнился и в один прыжок, ударившись по дороге о спинку кровати, достиг своей половины и схватил Гийе, в самый последний момент дернув его на себя. Тот, видимо, еще не совсем проснувшись, попытался вырваться, замолотил руками, Педро попало по носу, по шее.

Перехватить руки Гийе не получалось, так что Педро пришлось еще крепче прижать его к себе:  
\- Это я, любовь моя, я держу тебя! 

\- О Господи! – пробормотал Гийе, упираясь головой в его грудь. – О Господи!

Он отстранился и посмотрел на Педро мутным взглядом. В уголках глаз блестели слезы. Потом Гийе вытянул руку и провел по щеке Педро, словно пробуя, реален ли он. 

\- Что? Что тебе снилось? – спросил Педро. 

Гийе судорожно вздохнул и прижал руки к груди:  
\- Что тебя убил Мигель. Он мне звонил тогда, рассказывал, что его люди сделают с тобой. Это всего лишь продолжение – то, что приснилось. 

Педро вздрогнул, придвинулся ближе, прижался лбом к его лбу. 

\- Они ничего мне не сделали. Не успели, - прошептал он. – Вот он я. Здесь, живой. Весь твой, как и всегда. 

Гийе позволил обнять себя. Педро чувствовал, как тот потихоньку расслабляется в его руках. Чувствовал, как по его шее течет пот Гийе. Надо дать тому время привести себя в порядок.

\- Я сделаю тебе чаю и вернусь, хорошо?

Гийе, вцепившийся в его куртку, казалось, отпустил его с трудом.

\- Да, пожалуйста. 

Педро спустился вниз, стащил с себя куртку – майка под ней оказалась мокрой насквозь - и бросил на диван. Потом поставил в микроволновку пол-литровую кружку с водой и принялся раскидывать вещи по своим местам. Кажется, что бы там Гийе ни говорил, он тоже не может без него. 

Закончив с вещами, Педро упал на диван, оперся на твердую поверхность уставшей за ночь шатания спиной и закрыл глаза. Конечно, Элена была права, ему давно уже пора было вырасти и научиться отпускать. Но так сложилось, они уже в этой ситуации, и, наверное, в ней это означает, что ему нужно стать таким же сильным для Гийе, каким Гийе был для него. И сейчас, после этой ночи, Педро твердо знал, что он это сможет.

А еще, именно поэтому, потому что он отпустил, он знал, что будет ждать Гийе из Аргентины со спокойным сердцем, потому что ощущал теперь всем существом, что тот вернется.


End file.
